All Heroes vs Shocker
As evil terrorist Shocker rounds up not only its own minions worldwide, but post-Shocker Kamen Rider villains and other villains to battle the Heroes Alliance. Luckily, the Heroes Alliance have their final ace up their sleeves: a massive army of not just Kamen Riders, but millions, millions, and millions of other heroes to aid them in the ultimate fight of the century! SEE: List of Heroes in All Heroes vs Shocker List of members of Shocker in All Heroes vs Shocker STORY AND QUOTES SAID: Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, VictoryGreymon, Spider-Man, Xandir the Spellcaster, and Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo were later aided by the Autobots, the remaining members of the Light Force (except for the last ten members), numerous Optimus Primes from other dimensions and time, and the Green, Black, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Rangers. General Black: When will you fools ever die? Optimus Prime: We'll never die! As long as we have justice in our hearts and sparks! Jules Winnfield: Say what again?! Kamen Rider Ichigo: That's right, Shocker! Now you will witness the power of not just the Kamen Riders, the Light Force, and even the Heroes Alliance alone! Xandir the Spellcaster: But the power of ALL heroes! Riders, Sentai, Metal Heroes, Mario Brothers, Pokémon, Digimon, Ninja Turtles, Superheroes, Jedis, WooFoo Warriors, Galactic Guardians, Ponies, Duelists, Benders, Saiyans, you name it! Kamen Rider Nigo: You see, Shocker! You are not the ONLY enemy of the Riders! There are also those, from past, present, future, and elsewhere who dare to challenge you and end your evil treachery! All villains: Huh?! Megatron: No. The heroes stand aside as a huge dimensional portal opens up, and millions of heroes from pop culture (such as toys, video games, anime, comics, tokusatsu, television, novels, movies, etc.) come charging! And they roar out battle cries as they head on to join everyone. We zoom to every hero standing up with epic music playing, from top to bottom. It seems that something is building up there... Bio-Hunter Silva: Maximum hero particles detected! Apollo Geist: How can you accursed heroes still be alive?! Steven Spielberg: Perhaps, I can explain that. Don't worry Everyone: Steven Spielberg?! Steven Spielberg: You see, you may alter the history of the heroes, but there is one thing you'll never change. And that is the hearts of everyone. And inside their hearts is justice---which shapes our history. As long as there is justice in the hearts of people, the heroes---every one, from past, present, future, and other dimensions---will always exist! *civilians cheer* Chosen to lead the assault, Xandir is waiting for five seconds until noon. *Clock chimes after striking noon.* Xandir the Spellcaster: Let's go! *All heroes pose* Doctor G: Kill them all! All the villains charge against the heroes. Xandir the Spellcaster: Showtime! All the heroes, from top to bottom, rush into battle while screaming out their battle cries and preparing their weapons. Both sides of good and evil collide with one other, and the battle begins. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Epic Battle Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Cutscenes Category:Crossover movies Category:Cutscene Transcripts Category:Epic War